Contrato de Amizade
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Marlene McKinnon sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, todos já tinham mencionado isso. Então, quando começa a desenvolver uma amizade com Lily Evans, decide antecipar todas as eventuais discussões que poderiam vir a ter. Ela não podia mais dizer que não tinha sido avisada.


**TERMO DE COMPROMISSO DE AMIZADE**

As partes acordam entre si, com o presente Termo de Compromisso de Amizade, que se regerá pelas cláusulas a seguir:

 **DO OBJETIVO DO CONTRATO**

 **Cláusula 1ª.** O objetivo do presente contrato é firmar as condições de uma amizade sem conflitos.

 **Cláusula 2ª.** Tem como objetivo este instrumento, o consentimento de ambas as partes quanto ao fato de que a contratante não mudará a sua personalidade, a não ser que espontaneamente, e de que a contratada está consciente deste fato.

 **DA JORNADA**

 **Cláusula 3ª.** Amizade integral com direito a descanso nos passeios a Hogsmeade para ambas as partes ou datas especiais a combinar.

 **Cláusula 4ª.** Durante as férias escolares, uma carta via coruja bastará para manter a amizade em dia. No entanto, seria agradável se resolvessem encontrar-se.

 **DO COMPROMISSO**

 **Cláusula 5ª.** Todos os quesitos conhecidos da amizade devem ser colocados em prática. A tolerância dos defeitos um do outro, sendo que a contratante se compromete a não reclamar (muito) sobre a obsessão em relação aos estudos. Se compromete a copiar as matérias das aulas e passar para a melhor amiga se ela estiver em caso de doença, desde que ela cuide da própria saúde adequadamente, em vez de insistir estar perfeitamente bem para não faltar às aulas.

 **DA REMUNERAÇÃO**

 **Cláusula 6ª.** Presentes para datas festivas e compartilhamento de bens, considerando que dividem o mesmo quarto, está incluso neste acordo.

 **Cláusula 7ª.** Nenhuma das duas partes pode cobrar além da cláusula 6ª., a não ser que se trate de uma aposta, ou seja, situações em que ambas as partes concordem previamente, não sendo possível a anulação depois de derrota.

 **DA RESCISÃO**

 **Cláusula 8ª.** Não é obrigatório exclusividade. Contudo, seria agradável se a melhor amiga em questão fosse preferência em relação às outras.

 **Cláusula 9ª.** Não é válido o fim da amizade por vontade de apenas uma das partes, e deverá haver um motivo verdadeiro. Amizade não é algo que se possa ser quebrado como se fosse um lembrol.

 **DO PRAZO**

 **Cláusula 10ª.** Este contrato pode ser editado daqui a um ano. No entanto, com consentimento de ambas as partes, e o princípio permanecerá o mesmo.

 **CONDIÇÕES GERAIS**

 **Cláusula 11ª.** Entrará em vigor assim que for assinado.

 **DO FORO**

 **Cláusula 12ª.** Para evitar controvérsias quanto a sanidade das melhores amigas, elas elegem duas testemunhas, uma com cada.

— Você está brincando comigo, certo?

Marlene cruzou os braços, olhando seriamente para Lily.

— De onde você tirou essas palavras? — ela perguntou, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no lido.

— A minha mãe é advogada do Ministério — disse Marlene — Eu copiei de um dos contratos dela. Não tenho a menor ideia do que significa foro, então supus que seriam as testemunhas.

Lily suspirou, olhando novamente para a garota.

— Você está mesmo falando sério? Um contrato?

— Todos me dizem que sou insuportável e sou mesmo — ela disse — Mas muitas pessoas tentam mudar o meu jeito de ser. Eu não vou mudar por ninguém, então queria que soubesse disso, e não tentasse reverter isso a seu favor quando tivermos uma briga.

Naquele momento, era como se as duas tivessem trocado de lugar. Marlene estava agindo como Lily, tão séria e usando palavras tão complicadas para duas garotas de 11 anos, e Lily estava meio perdida, como Marlene costumava ficar durante as suas explicações de História da Magia.

— Quem será a sua testemunha? — perguntou Marlene, ao ver que ela começava a acostumar-se.

 **4 anos depois...**

— Nós tínhamos 11 anos, Marlene! — Lily gritou, frustrada.

Marlene deu de ombros, jogando a goles mais uma vez para cima, sentada com a coluna torta na poltrona do Salão Comunal.

— Não consigo ver onde que as minhas _amigáveis_ provocações sobre James tem a ver com o nosso contrato — ela disse.

— Então farei um parênteses sobre o outro contrato, definindo que você não pode falar sobre esse assunto, muito menos quando estivermos em público, perto deles e você usando um tom de voz bem mais alto do que o adequado — Lily disse rapidamente, antes de respirar fundo.

— Se for assim, eu também defino que você não pode insinuar que a minha relação completamente sexual com Black pode tornar-se algo bom.

— Então você também deveria, como amiga, evitar que ele e seus amigos façam alguma das suas brincadeiras comigo.

— Ele já parou de fazer isso.

— Só para confirmar. E deveria me ajudar a evitar as cantadas dele.

— Nesse caso, você não deveria sair com Diggory. Ele é ex da Alice, e isso é contra o manual de melhores amigas.

— Deveríamos definir que o contrato é o único acordo que nos une.

— Eu discordo. O manual para melhores amigas é muito importante. São regras básicas da sociedade. E a ideia foi da Alice.

A garota em questão apenas suspirou, vendo como as duas permaneciam discutindo e discordando sobre o que poriam em um novo contrato de amizade que nunca chegariam a escrever.

— Sabem que o contrato só será válido se as mesmas testemunhas assinarem? — ela deixou no ar.

Elas pararam de discutir.

James era a testemunha de Marlene, e Remus era a testemunha de Lily.

Remus mediava demais o que as duas diziam, enquanto que James nunca concordaria com algo que o prejudicasse em sua missão de conquistar o coração da ruiva.

— A gente não precisa de contrato — disse Lily, recomposta — Somos duas adolescentes responsáveis.

— Concordo completamente. Podemos nos resolver sem isso.

Alice voltou a mergulhar a sua atenção na leitura das anotações de Herbologia.


End file.
